High school guardians
by S.Girl wolf phantom
Summary: Una nueva vida comienza para Jane whitlock (Jane HALLOWEEN), que apesar de su timidez conoce a un chico divertido (Jack frost) y extrovertido de ahí tendrán aventuras inimaginables. y algo sobrenatural cambiara sus vidas para siempre
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIANS.**

(Este nuevo fic, es una versión humana de los guardianes, incluiré a mis OC's de mi otro fic).

_**P**__**ROLOGO**_

NUEVOS COMIENZOS.

8:05 pm

Un avión había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de la pequeña ciudad de Burguess, este avión había llegado de una parte de Europa oriental. Varios turistas salieron de ahí, algunos observaban el paisaje con mucho asombro.

Los últimos pasajeros era una familia que podría verse que era muy adinerada, pero a pesar de tener esas comodidades, eran muy generosos, amables y nada egoístas. La familia se apellidaba Whitlock estaba conformada por dos padres amorosos y sus 5 hijos, empezando por el mayor Jackson Whitlock, que era el más rebelde de la familia, aun así era leal y protector con sus hermanos menores, luego sigue jane Whitlock, los más jóvenes de la familia eran Jake, Darren y Darlyn Whitlock.

La joven de jane de 17 años, había pasado toda su vida en Transilvania, aunque aun se cree en los vampiros en ese pueblo, la modernidad prospera. Sus padres le habían dicho que debían viajar a Norteamérica por asuntos de familia y negocios.

Los más jóvenes estaban emocionados por estar fuera de casa, pues conocerían a varias personas diferentes y posiblemente hagan amigos de verdad. Subieron a su auto y se fueron directo a la casa que habían comprado unas semanas atrás.

8: 23 pm

En el auto, los cinco chicos, iban hablando de la posibilidad de que el lugar a donde van a vivir sea muy bueno. En especial el vecidario que les toco.

Jane: Si, eso me gustaría tener amigos de verdad.

Darlyn: ¿Antes no tenias?

Jane: Si, pero es como ustedes dijeron durante el viaje, que apenas se dieron cuenta que "esa amistad" es de conveniencia.

Jackson: bah! A mi da igual….mientras estos nuevos compañeros, no sean unos idiotas.

Claudia: Jackson! Compórtate…..Estoy segura, que encontraran nuevos amigos y posiblemente de verdad.

Jane: Eso espero mama.

Luis: Bien, llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Darlyn: SI!

La pequeña Darlyn de apenas 7 años salió primero del auto seguida por sus hermanos, parecía que se comportaba más maduramente, pues sus dos hermanos se peleaban por alguna cosa de menor importancia. Todos sacaron sus cosas del maletero y subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, que ya estaban diseñados al gusto de cada uno.

10: 34 pm

Durante la cena, Claudia y Luis le dijeron a sus hijos que mañana comenzarían sus estudios en una nueva escuela, Jackson ya no era muy necesario, pues el mismo había encontrado una buena universidad.

Jane: De acuerdo mama.

Claudia: Muy bien cariño, ya pueden subir a dormir.

Todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos, mientras esta familia dormía, a unas cuantas casas de ahí, se encontraba otra familia, la cual también era un tanto extraña. Pues los integrantes de esta familia era un ruso de avanzada edad y se parecía mucho a santa clause, una chica con rasgos de la india, un joven australiano y los otros dos eran un chico rubio y bajito que era mudo, el ultimo era un chico de ojos azules y cabello blanco como la nieve, todos le decían Jack frost por su fascinación al invierno.

El ruso lo conocían como Norte, a la chica Anna, pero le gustaba que le digan hada. Al australiano se le conocía como Easter y al rubio Sandy.

Norte: Entonces, Jack. Ya entendiste el porqué vas a esa escuela preparatoria.

Jack: Lo entendí, pero ¿Por qué a la mitad del invierno?

Norte: porque ya casi va a llegar la primavera…y debes estar ya en la escuela.

Jack: Yo quería seguir practicando snowboard.

Easter: Y que tal si en esta escuela, conoces a alguien que te ayude en eso.

Jack: ¿Cómo quien?

Anna: Pues me entere que apenas hoy se mudo una familia y me parece que ahí vive una chica de tu edad.

Jack: Bien, no creo que quiera ayudarme, pero bueno lo intentare.

Norte: Bien, dicho..Ahora ve a descansar. Mañana será un día grandioso.


	2. Chapter 2 chicos nuevos

**HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIANS.**

CHICOS NUEVOS.

La escuela preparatoria puede verse complicada o no, en muchos puntos de vista. Y más si tu familia viene de un lugar donde los maestros son especialmente estrictos. Era la primera vez que Jane iba a una escuela normal y no tener la escuela dentro de casa.

Durante el viaje en avión había traído a su mascota, una cachorrita blanca como la nieve, su nombre era Perla. Esta cachorrita era gentil, cariñosa y protectora con sus dueños. Los hermanos de Jane habían traído su propia mascota.

A la mañana siguiente Perla como cada mañana saltaba a la cama de su ama y le lamia la cara para despertarla, era un método de despertar bastante efectivo, porque a nadie le gustaba el ruido de una alarma de reloj normal.

Jane: Buenos días, Perla.

Perla solo ladro contenta de que su ama ya había despertado. Jane estaba curiosa por saber cómo sería su nueva escuela, no sabía nada de este tipo de escuelas, pues en su país donde vivía tenía que estudiar dentro de casa, porque digamos que todos en el pueblo veían a su familia como si fueran de otro mundo.

Jane se levantó apresurada, pues no le gustaba llegar tarde a la escuela, bueno no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lado. Busco entre las cajas su ropa y encontró una blusa que pronto reconoció, se la había regalado su prima que ahora está en Italia.

Su mascota le ayudaba a escoger su ropa, y encontró unos pantalones muy bonitos que combinaban muy bien con la blusa, busco su chaqueta, sus botas negras con peluche y su bufanda favorita. Bajo deprisa las escaleras, saludo a su familia que estaba desayunando, desayuno tranquila pero apresurada y salió rápido sin antes de despedirse de sus padres y su hermano mayor.

Luis: Ten cuidado!

Jane: Si! Lo tendré...

Jane corrió a la parada, durante su trayecto pudo ver a sus vecinos que hacían algo **(vio donde estaba Jack)**, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su destino.

En la casa donde vivía Jack O'verland, mejor conocido como Jack frost por sus distintas bromas, pero a pesar de ser bromista era un buen chico, pues no dudaba en dar su ayuda, pero esa mañana no estaba dispuesto aceptar ponerse "esas cosas abominables", es decir zapatos. Pero su primo Easter no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Después de unos minutos Jack ya tenía los zapatos puestos y estaba enojado.

Easter: Tendrás que ponértelos, te guste o no.

Jack: Pero, odio usar zapatos…

Norte: Lo siento, Jack…son las reglas de la escuela.

Jack: Rayos…

Hada: Bien, entonces ve y no vayas a otro lugar, más que la escuela…

Jack: Esta bien…

Jack salió de la casa y vio que la nueva vecina paso corriendo, no vio bien su rostro, pero supo que su cabello era negro como la noche y largo, lo llevaba semi suelto y con una pequeña trenza.

Cuando el llego a la parada, la chica ya había pasado la calle, de verdad quería conocerla, pero talvez en alguna otra ocasión. Vio que ella se dirigía a la misma escuela que él, eso significa que era totalmente nueva y tendría que comenzar desde cero para ser amigos, eso es lo que pensaba Jack.

Jack por fin llego a la escuela, entro y vio de nuevo a la chica nueva. Tomo valor en saludarla y hacerse amigo de ella, pero el timbre sonó interrumpiendo su meta.

Jack: Esto será complicado….mmm a ver, salón A 09….

Se dirigió a ese salón y cuando entro, casi se le cae la boca de encontrar a la misma chica en el mismo salón. El maestro les dijo que se presentaran y cada uno de los alumnos se presentó, algunos ya se conocían desde hace mucho.

Los chicos nuevos, es decir Jack y Jane, se presentaron. Jane se mostraba tímida pero al parecer era todo lo contrario, Jack también era tímido, pero varios habían tenido experiencias del tipo bromas con el chico de cabellos blancos. Jane lo veía curiosa, pues no había conocido (solo de vista) a un chico con ese color de cabello, Jack era único y Jane lo pudo notar rápidamente. Y le gustaba ese tipo de chicos.

Maestro: Muy bien clase….hoy veremos ecuaciones trigonométricas…..Los nuevos cualquier duda, díganme.

Después de varias horas de clase, por fin llego la hora del almuerzo. Y Jack estaba dispuesto hacerse amigo de Jane, no le importaba si le llevaba todo el ciclo escolar. Vio que Jane estaba en la fila para recibir el almuerzo, algunas chicas la miraban con celos y envidia, pues tenía la atención de los chicos.

Jane con mucha cautela fue a la mesa que ya había escogido para ella, pero luego se dio cuenta que Jack se sentó en esa mesa. Decidió buscar otra.

Jack: Oye, ¿No te quieres sentar aquí?

Jane: Bueno, es que yo…

Jack: Vamos, hazlo…no tiene nada de malo.

Jane: E-Esta bien.

Después de clases Jane aun no tenía la suficiente confianza para estar cerca de Jack, pero haría su mayor esfuerzo para no ser tan huraña y anti social. Jack pudo notar que tenían muchos gustos en común, Jane le había dicho que venía de Transilvania y ahí se dio cuenta el porqué de su acento.

Al regresar a casa, los dos se fueron juntos porque eran vecinos y quedaban cerca de uno del otro. Los dos se preguntaban si era coincidencia o destino. Si era algo del destino era algo muy raro que ellos estuvieran en la misma escuela. Los chicos de la escuela al verlos por primera vez juntos, luego luego se hizo el rumor que se volvieron novios al instante, pero no era si, solo simples conocidos por ahora claro.

Sin embargo el hermano de jane los había estado vigilando, debía vigilar mas a Jack, pues no le daba confianza y por la seguridad de su hermana lo estaría vigilando no le importaba meterse en serios problemas, por su hermana haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo.


	3. Chapter 3 Rivalidad eterna

**HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIANS.**

**Rivalidad Eterna.**

La rivalidad entre dos familias era muy evidente pues no paraban de competir. El padre adoptivo de Jack frost, Norte tenía una empresa de juguetes. Su rival otra familia con el mismo objetivo.

Norte había estado preocupado por la venta baja de los productos, pero un socio extranjero había salvado la empresa de una bancarrota. Este empresario exitoso no era otro que el padre de Jane Whitlock.

Norte: Muchas gracias que haya venido hasta acá.

Luis: No fue nada….de hecho en mi país casi no es bien visto esto.

Norte: Me había dicho que vino con toda su familia.

Luis: Así es, mi querida esposa y mis cinco hijos.

Norte: Wow, yo apenas si puedo con mi hijo adoptivo y mis sobrinos.

En la escuela que habían estado yendo Jack y Jane tenía un nombre bastante raro, el cual era Moon. Nadie sabía porque el nombre, pero eso no quitaba que algunos chicos molesten a otros.

Jack buscaba la manera adecuada de que Jane sea su amiga pero parecía que la chica se alejaba más de él, pero no se rendiría fácilmente. Jane por su parte no entendía muy bien la insistencia de Jack, para ella no es fácil hacer amigos permanentes o honestos.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su primer encuentro y aunque a jane le fastidiaba que Jack la siga molestando, pero le estaba agradando su compañía al regresar de la escuela, lo negativo es que sus compañeros realmente pensaban que tenían una relación de noviazgo, pero ni siquiera ella había tenido su primer beso.

Ese mismo día a Jane se le había hecho tarde para ir a la escuela, había tenido un imprevisto pues su madre le había dejado una nota cuando ella ya estaba en la cocina la cual decía que ella debía de llevar a sus hermanos menores a la escuela y que Jackson ya se había ido a la universidad. Así que después de leer la nota subió a despertar a sus hermanos, los tuvo que levantar casi jalándolos de las piernas para que se vistieran y después llevarlos a la escuela.

Jane: Rayos! Llego tarde…No debo de llegar tarde.

Jane pasó corriendo por el pasillo y entro a su salón apresurada y cansada, sin darse cuenta que todos la miraban, pero no le importo. El maestro que estaba dando la clase la vio sorprendido.

Maestro: Señorita Whitlock ¿Por qué tan tarde?

Jane: Es que tuve un imprevisto familiar.

Maestro: Oh, bien….entonces siéntese junto al joven Black.

Jane vio hasta donde quería que se sentara e hizo una pequeña mueca que el maestro no noto, pero le hizo caso no quería salir regañada después de todo. El chico que estaba hasta el fondo la mayoría lo molestaban por su estatura a pesar de tener la misma edad que Jane.

El maestro prosiguió su clase, al terminar la siguiente clase era informática así que todos bajaron y Jane solo bajo su memoria USB, sin darse cuenta que había dejado al descubierto su nombre y apellido. El chico que la había estado observando durante la anterior clase era Pitch Black y resulta que el viene de la familia rival de Norte, sus padres le obligaron a vigilar a Jack y a Jane Whitlock. El día que se habían presentado los dos, él no estaba.

A la hora del almuerzo Jack de nuevo buscaba a Jane, pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte, así que pensó que ya estaría en la cafetería o en el jardín así que corrió, pero no se había dado cuenta que de estar apresurado choco contra alguien haciéndola caer y tirando todas las cosas que traía.

Jack: Lo siento mucho….amm ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Pitch Black…pero de todos modos que te importa! A la otra fíjate por dónde vas!

Pitch había estado recogiendo sus cosas antes de que Jack se disculpara, al escuchar su disculpa se molesto con Jack por no haberle siquiera ayudado a recoger sus cosas. En la siguiente clase Pitch observaba a Jane con mucha cautela, pero a Jane la ponía nerviosa pues sabía que la estaban observando.

La penúltima clase era Química en la que casi todos era un tormento, su maestro les había encargado que hicieran un proyecto que represente a lo que estaban viendo.

Maestro: Chicos, el avance del proyecto lo quiero para la siguiente semana…no quiero escusas….ahora asignare a los equipos…el primer equipo será Jane Whitlock, Jack o'verland y Pitch Black.

Al terminar la clase todos ya tenían equipo asignado, el maestro le pidió a Jane que se quedara por un momento pues quería hablar con ella.

Maestro: Me haría un favor señorita Whitlock.

Jane: Por supuesto…

Maestro: Bueno, es acerca del joven Black...creo que ya habrá notado que no es muy social con sus compañeros….y me gustaría que usted lo haga participar en este trabajo, es un chico listo solo le falta sociabilizar y por supuesto amigos.

Jane: Lo voy a intentar.

Maestro: Gracias….ya se puede retirar.

Durante la clase Jane les había dicho a sus compañeros de equipo que debían de ir a su casa para organizar ideas del proyecto y hacerlo ahí mismo. Los dos chicos se conocieron de la manera menos agradable, pero estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de su compañera. Y Jack tendría oportunidad de hacer amistad con ella. Cuando vieron que Jane había salido del salón la siguieron, ella les sonrió amistosamente y los guio hacia su casa.

Los dos chicos al ver la casa de Jane estaban realmente sorprendidos, pues algunos de sus demás compañeros decían que tenía mucho dinero, pero esta casa era como las demás ni tan chica, ni tan grande.

Jane: Quiten esas caras….es la primera vez que traigo personas, así que por favor compórtense.

Pitch: Por mí no te preocupes…..el que debería preocuparte es el. (Señalando simuladamente a Jack).

Jack: Oye! Ya me disculpe.

Jane: Bien, creo que deberíamos entrar.

Al entrar Jane dejo sus cosas en la sala y se fue directo a la cocina por agua, tenía mucha sed a pesar de que si había tomado agua en la escuela. Suerte que su mama sabia que le gustaba mucho la limonada, así que les ofreció limonada a sus invitados.

Jane: Deben estar sedientos…

Jack: Gracias.

Pitch: Gracias.

Un ruido de las escaleras les llamo la atención a los dos chicos, pero a Jane no pues sabía de quien se trataba. Resulta que era Perla que había olido a los chicos y había bajado a proteger a su ama. Perla les ladro asustando a los chicos que no se esperaban, pero Jane la calmo deteniéndola antes de que a su mascota se le ocurra morderlos.

Jane: Tranquila! Tranquila!...son compañeros de la escuela.

Con eso perla se calmo y empezó a olisquearlos. A los dos los lamio en las mejillas haciéndoles cosquillas.

Alguien mas estaba vigilándolos, la persona que los estaba vigilando era Jackson, el hermano mayor de Jane. Jack y Pitch se dieron cuenta de la presencia, pero desviaron la mirada pues sentían que realmente era intimidante y notaron una media sonrisa para después retirarse.

Después de jugar un buen rato con perla, la cachorra se había quedado dormida a lado de su ama, era una escena bastante tierna. Sin ninguna distracción los tres chicos hablaban sobre el proyecto, pero un tema desvió toda la plática, este tema era de los padres de cada uno.

Jack: Tus padres deben tener mucho dinero para adornar así esta casa.

Jane: Si, mucho dinero…..la mayoría es de herencia….pero mis padres no lo han malgastado….y ¿Tus padres en que trabajan Jack?

Jack: amm, bueno en realidad soy adoptado….nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres.

Jane: oww, lo siento mucho no debí preguntar…..y ¿Qué hay de ti Pitch?

Pitch: ¿De mi?

Jane: si, y si eres adoptado perdóname.

Pitch: Bueno, si, si tengo padres.

**Flashback.**

**Un niño de 6 años había sido llamado por sus padres que al parecer estaban muy molestos con él, pues lo estaban viendo divertirse con otros niños, este niño era pitch Black que era su primera vez que salía de casa.**

**Sr Black: No deberías juntarte con esos niños….entendiste Pitch.**

**Pitch: Pero ¿por qué?**

**Sra. Black: Porque no te traerán nada bueno hacer amistad con nadie.**

**Pitch: Pero de verdad quiero tener amigos…(no quiero estar solo).**

**Sra Black: Nada de peros….Nos vamos de aquí…en primer lugar no se para que te trajimos aquí al parque. (Agarrando a pitch de 6 años del brazo nada delicado).**

**Los señores Black lo subieron al auto y se fueron directo a su casa para castigar a su "hijo". El pequeño Pitch estaba muy triste de no haberse despedido tan siquiera de sus nuevos amigos, porque tal vez no los volvería a ver.**

**Fin del flashback.**

Jane: Pitch! (Haciéndole un ademan para que reaccionara)

Pitch salió de sus horrible recuerdos de la infancia y noto que sus dos compañeros lo veían preocupados.

Jack: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pitch: Si, si estoy bien.

Jane: ¿Enserio?...pues a mi,si me asustaste con la mirada que pusiste.

Pitch: Estoy bien….creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de nuestros padres.

Jack: En eso tienes razón.

Jane: Ok, entonces…sigamos.


	4. Chapter 4 primeras manifestaciones

**HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIANS**

Primeras manifestaciones de poderes.

Un fin de semana cualquiera Jane ahora tenía la oportunidad de acomodar todas sus cosas que estaban dentro de las cajas que había traído.

Las primeras cajas eran de todo tipo de ropa, las otras de libros y cosas personales, pero había una caja en especial que era la más pequeña de todas y la más llamativa. Jane la abrió por simple curiosidad.

Y dentro de esa caja había un anillo y una nota. Jane la agarro y la empezó a leer, ese anillo era un regalo de su abuela que aun estaba viviendo en Transilvania.

Jane: Pero ¿Con que propósito me lo habrá enviado?...ay mi abuela.

Se probó el anillo y le quedaba como si hubiera sido hecho para ella. Pero cuando ya lo tenía en el dedo u resplandor surgió del anillo que asusto mucho a Jane y se lo quito para no volver a sentir esa energía y luego se fue a dormir.

**Al día siguiente (domingo)**

Jane se había levantado, hoy sus compañeros de equipo vendrían así que fue a la cocina para preparar unos bocadillos. Ya se lo había dicho a sus padres, así que no había problema.

Después de unos minutos tocaron el timbre y ella sabia quienes eran, al instante fue abrir.

Jane: Hola chicos pasen.

Jack: si, gracias….

Jane: ¿Ya tienen la información?

Pitch: Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero si lo conseguí.

Jane: Perfecto….entonces hay que empezar.

Pasaron varios minutos y los tres chicos por fin terminaron su proyecto de química. Jane noto el nerviosismo de Pitch y como lo comprendía le estaba dando apoyo.

Jane: Vamos Pitch, no te pongas así…todo saldrá bien.

Pitch: Eso espero, no suelo hablar en público.

Jane: El Martes es nuestra presentación, no te preocupes ahí estaré para apoyarte.

Pitch: Esta bien….nos vemos mañana.

Jack también se había despedido de jane, aun no eran amigos, pero tenía esperanza de que si lo sean. Ese día jane había cambiado un poco, pues no la había visto tan imperativa. Pero bueno fue un día grandioso. Esa misma noche había escuchado aullidos extraños, pensó que la perrita de Jane le dio por aullar, pero se escuchaban más de un lobo.

**El lunes por la mañana.**

Jane ya estaba en la escuela y se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo y los saludo amistosamente. Ellos le correspondieron el saludo.

Jane: Listos para mañana!

Jack: ¿Te sientes bien Jane?

Jane: Pues claro… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Pitch: No te enteraste anoche hubo un ataque animal.

Jane: ¿eh?...no, ¿Qué paso?

Pitch: Pues solo fue un susto a una pareja que iba por el parque.

Jane: ¿Enserio solo fue un susto?

Pitch: si, es extraño…..normalmente no hay animales que se atrevan atacar personas.

Jane: Bien, dejemos de hablar de eso….vamos a clases.

Durante las clases Jane percibía olores lejanos y eso la ponía nerviosa pues nunca en su vida le había sucedido algo similar hasta ahora. Jack y Pitch la veían extrañados por el extraño comportamiento de Jane.

En la salida Jack la siguió para preguntarle lo que le sucedía. Mientras Pitch los vigilaba a ambos pues eso es lo que le dijeron sus padres que hiciera, aunque no le gustara. El sabía que no era bueno espiar a las personas y menos en cosas tan intimas, pero no había de otra si no quería que lo castigaran.

Pitch: (suspiro) Lo siento de verdad.

Jack: Oye Jane, ¿Enserio no te pasa nada?

Jane: Estoy bien, no insistas mas por favor.

Jack: Pero es que me preocupas.

Jane: solo somos compañeros de equipo, no es para tanto.

Jack: Bien, pero durante ese corto tiempo, sentí que eras mi amiga.

Jane: Eso es lo que todos dicen….nos vemos mañana Jack (cerrando la puerta de su casa).

Jack: Es una chica difícil.

Pitch observo la pequeña discusión entre ellos dos, el se sentía bien con la compañía de aquellos chicos, era como si ya los hubiera conocido desde hace mucho pero no lo recordaba.

Jane fue a su cuarto, desde la anterior noche había tenido una pesadilla que una pareja había sido atacada. Y esa tarde se dispuso a buscar en sus libros, que tal vez le darían la respuesta, pero no estaba segura de eso.

Jane: ¿Sera que yo fui la que ataco o fue alguien más?...agh…todo por ese anillo.

Fue pasando las páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, estaba impactada por lo que veía. Ese anillo era mágico y le había transferido una gran parte de sus poderes. Jane no creía mucho en la magia, pero lo que había sucedido en la escuela de ver sombras durante el día ya no tenía duda que eso era magia. Pero ¿Por qué fue elegida? Y ¿Para qué? ¿Con que propósito?

Jane: Esto es extraño….pero bueno una vez más.

Jane de nuevo se puso el anillo y en ese mismo instante su perrita perla se acerco sin miedo al resplandor que transmitía el anillo.

Perla: No te asustes ama…..todo está bien.

Jane: P-Puedes hablar… (Asustada)

Perla: Solo si te pones el anillo de la virtud.

Jane: ¿Anillo de la virtud?

Perla: Si….esto debes mantenerlo en secreto….nadie debe saberlo.

Jane: Lo entiendo, pero ¿Mi familia lo sabrá?

Perla: Puede ser…..además no creo que hayas notado tu cambio.

Jane: ¿Cuál cambio? (Acercándose a su espejo) AAAAH!

Jane vio en el reflejo del espejo a alguien diferente, ella se veía diferente. Tenía unas orejas de lobo, ojos de vampiro y la combinación de colmillos de estas dos criaturas sobrenaturales.

Perla: Tranquila….es parte de ti ahora.

Se escucho la voz de la madre de jane. Si ella descubriera que Jane está hablando con su mascota como si fuera otra persona, tendría una mala impresión de ella.

Claudia: ¿Hija sucede algo arriba?….

Jane: ¿eh? Ammm no es nada mama….estaba viendo una película.

Claudia: Ok hija, ya baja…es hora de la cena.

Jane: Enseguida…Después me debes una explicación más detallada (dirigiéndose a perla).

Perla: Lo hare.

Jane bajo las escaleras y vio a toda su familia, aun tenía esa duda si su familia ya lo sabían de antemano lo que había sucedió en la habitación. Guardaría el secreto y no se lo diría a nadie mucho menos a Jack y a Pitch, ellos tal vez no lo entenderían.


	5. Chapter 5 secreto revelado

**HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIANS.**

**Secreto revelado.**

Martes, el día tan esperado para Jane. Bueno más bien para su maestro pues él los eligió como primer equipo, eso quería decir que ella y sus compañeros expondrían su trabajo primero.

No sabía si pitch vendría realmente estaba preocupada, ella se dio cuenta que había sido más comunicativo con Jack y ella. Pero ¿Por qué no en clase? Ahora tenía otro asunto, su mascota había hablado como una persona normal, pero eso era por parte de aquel anillo. Perla le había dicho que debía guardar el secreto, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría?

Jane estaba pensando en eso durante el camino a la escuela si darse cuenta que Jack estaba corriendo hacia ella.

Jack: Jane! Espera!

Jane: ¿eh?...Jack…

Jack: Vaya, eres rápida.

Jane: ¿Rápida? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Jack: Pues de que no te alcanzaba, aunque acelerara el paso.

Jane: (mmm, que raro…eh estado caminando normal)….no importa. Hoy es nuestra presentación.

Jack: Es cierto.

Los dos caminaron rumbo a la escuela, al llegar Jane noto algo raro en el ambiente, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Durante la primera clase Jane había estado inquieta como si algo le incitara a salir, pero a pesar de su inquietud no lo hizo.

Cuando llego la hora de la exposición Jane aun percibía el olor, pero después de la presentación todo salió bien. Pitch perdió el miedo y no se puso tan nervioso y Jack expuso de manera correcta. El profesor le dio una buena nota.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, los tres chicos comían por separado, pero en esta ocasión Jane no había visto a sus dos compañeros en sus lugares habituales, así que se dispuso a buscarlos para que no se metieran en problemas.

Jane: ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Pasaba por unos pasillos hasta que escucho bulla en otro pasillo y uno que nadie utilizaba. Y ahí vio a otros chicos, pero ellos eran mucho más grandes y parecía que le estaban haciendo algo alguien. Jane se acerco sigilosamente y vio que Jack y pitch eran los que habían salido lastimados.

**Flashback 17 minutos antes.**

**Pitch iba hacia su casillero y veía de los dos lados para ver si aquellos chicos que siempre lo molestaban no estaban cerca, para su mala suerte si lo estaban y lo atacaron.**

**¿?: Mocoso….debes cuota para venir acá.**

**Pitch: No, tienes el derecho a recibir dinero de los demás (casi valiente).**

**¿?: Con que te crees valiente….bien….qué tal si vemos si ya te puedes defender.**

**En ese instante apareció Jack y les lanzo una pelota golpeándolos, pero no logro derribarlos. Otros más atraparon a Jack y lo forzaron a sentarse donde se encontraba Pitch.**

**Pitch: Gracias por la ayuda (con sarcasmo).**

**Jack: ….y como salimos de esta.**

**Pitch: Tú qué crees.**

**Jack : ay….(imaginando como saldrían de aquel lio)**

**Fin flashback.**

1¿?: Así ya no trataran de enfrentarnos.

Jane: OIGAN! Déjenlos en paz!

2¿?: Miren…..es una chica.

1¿?: A un lado linda….no te metas en asunto de hombres.

Jane: Yo no veo a hombres….solo veo un montón de gorilas sin cerebro.

1¿?: Respeta mujer…(agarrándole el brazo a Jane).

Jane: Como te atreves a tratarme así.

Con su otra mano Jane agarro el brazo del muchacho y lo doblo haciendo que la soltara y después haciéndolo caer. Los otros muchachos vieron como su amigo era vencido por una chica y menos una chica de un país que aun no se había dado eso. El muchacho que había sido vencido por Jane huyo de ahí corriendo.

Jack y Pitch estaban realmente asombrados de la facilidad que su compañera haya vencido a esos bravucones. Desde ese incidente Jack quería saber más de Jane, así que en la tarde la buscaría en su casa o podría ser al siguiente día que no había clases.

Jane ese día sabría mas sobre ese anillo que le había regalado su abuela. Llego a casa y se preparo un pequeño refrigerio y fue a su cuarto. Su mascota ya la esperaba. La chica cerró las ventanas con sus cortinas ya puestas y se aseguro de que nadie la escuchara.

Jane: Bien Perla…..Dime mas sobre ese anillo (después de ponérselo)

Perla: ok….ese anillo te dará la habilidad de ver seres sobrenaturales, algunos serán enemigos y otros serán aliados. Lo que tienes que hacer es enviar a las criaturas enemigas al mundo oscuro.

Jane: ¿Qué es ese mundo oscuro?

Perla: Es un lugar…donde…ellos….

Jane: No me digas que no sabes.

Perla: si, lo sé….pero nunca eh estado ahí.

Jane: Como sea….y si tú hablas por medio de este anillo….¿Que criatura eres tu realmente?

Perla: soy una nix….Guadiana de las estrellas….yo eh sido enviada por tu abuela para ser tu guía en tus próximas batallas.

Jane: Pero yo no sé nada de eso.

Perla: Lo sabrás….será un largo camino.

Jane: ok….¿cuando empiezo?

Perla: Esta noche, habrá mucha actividad sobrenatural….así que prepárate.

Jane: Esta bien.

En eso la voz de su madre se escucho anunciando que ya estaba en casa. Jane salió del cuarto para asegurarse de que su madre no subiera haber que es lo que estaba haciendo.

Claudia: Jane….¿Que hacías arriba?

Jane: Tarea….Por cierto mama….mañana no habrá clases.

Claudia: Ya lo sé cariño….en las noticias dijeron que va a nevar en la noche.

Jane: Ooh…..( mmm pregunto que serán esas cosas sobrenaturales que ya había visto antes).

Claudia: Jane…podrías ayudarme con la cena.

Jane: Por supuesto mama.

Después de unos minutos su papa y sus hermanos menores llegaron a casa. Solo faltaba Jackson que llego unos minutos después.

Durante la noche, Jane espero que toda su familia se había dormido ya. Se puso el anillo, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y su mascota la siguió saliendo por la puerta para mascotas.

Jane dio un pequeño brinco, sabía que no debía salir de casa, pero no podía aguantar la necesidad de hacerlo. La chica y su mascota fueron directo al parque donde se suponía que habría actividad.

Jane: Bien y ¿Ahora qué?

Perla: solo hay que esperar.

Jane: Solo eso….

Perla: sshh…creo que escuche algo.

Algo oscuro paso cerca de Jane casi rosándole la espalda y ella sintió de inmediato el escalofrió. Perla lo pudo ver y lo persiguió hasta la carretera, la criatura estaba saltando por los techos de las casas.

Jane sin pensarlo lo siguió imitando los movimientos para ver más de cerca lo que sea que era aquella criatura. Perla se le unió al instante. Durante el camino pasaron cerca de la casa de Jack, que en ese momento se había despertado por un ruido extraño y apenas si noto la figura de Jane.

Jack: pero ¿Qué es eso? (Tallándose los ojos)…..tal vez fue mi imaginación.

Jane afortunadamente había desaparecido antes de que Jack la descubriera aunque no estaba segura si la iba a reconocer. Volvió a seguir a la criatura que casi la ataca con unos tentáculos oscuros.

Más cerca se dio cuenta que aquella criatura tenía como una especie de diamante negro con un brillo rojo. Perla se dio cuenta que aquella criatura no era amigable en nada.

Perla: Jane….Debes alejarla de las casas.

Jane: Esta bien.

La chica ahora con la habilidad de un lobo en velocidad ataco a la criatura con una espada que había salido de su mano donde traía el anillo. Jane se sorprendió que a pesar de ser una novata parecía que tenía experiencia. La criatura recibió el ataque y se esfumo en el aire regresando a su verdadero hogar.

Jane: ¿Qué fue eso?

Perla: Al parecer invocaste la espada de luz.

Jane: Ok, esto sigue siendo raro en verdad.

Perla: Ese chico frost casi se da cuenta de tu nueva identidad.

Jane: Pero no creo que pueda haberme reconocido.

Perla: Pues….digamos….que casi….se da cuenta.

Jane: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Perla: Pues….porque aun estas en piyama y todavía tu trasformación no estaba del todo completa.

Jane bajo la mirada y vio que su piyama estaba algo rasgada y se sentía bastante incómoda estar ahí afuera en el frio donde probablemente haiga personas que la pudieron ver visto.

Jane: O-Ok creo que hay que regresar…

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Jack despertó aun pensando si lo que había visto en la noche era un sueño o realmente paso. Fue a desayunar y aun con esa pregunta rondando en su cabeza.

Norte: Y ¿Qué tal tu noche, Jack?

Jack: Si, bien….nada mal.

Aster: Seguro (no muy convencido).

Jack: Estoy completamente seguro…..Por cierto hoy voy a visitar a una compañera.

Sus primos y Norte se vieron unos a otros y luego enmarcaron una sonrisa picarona. Jack al instante se dio cuenta y se puso totalmente rojo.

Jack: N-No es lo que piensan (nervioso).

Aster: Si, si lo que tu digas Romeo.

Jack: agh…Por lo menos yo no soy el que termino con su novia.

Aster: ¿Qué? Retráctate….

Jack: Ja…en tu cara Canguro.

Aster: grr….me las vas a pagar.

Jack salió de inmediato de casa y fue directo a la casa de Jane. Ya sabía el camino y como eran vecinos no le quedaba muy lejos. La familia Whitlock también estaba desayunando solo que Jane había desayunado mucho antes y de nuevo subió a su cuarto hacer algunas cosas importantes.

Jane estaba en su cuarto, aprovecho el momento de desayuno para saber más de esa cosa que se había enfrentado la noche anterior. Perla le estaba contando sobre esa criatura hasta que se escucho el timbre, Jane se sobresalto un poco, pero luego se calmo.

Su mama abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba Jack que con algo de nervios le pregunto que si Jane estaba en casa. Jane lo había escuchado todo y se altero más cuando escucho que su madre le había dicho a Jack que ella estaba en su cuarto.

Jack: Muchas gracias Sra. Whitlock

Claudia: solo dime Claudia.

Jack: Esta bien.

Jack subió las escaleras y se fue directo al cuarto de Jane que estaba realmente alterada y no sabía qué hacer porque aun estaba en esa apariencia de lobo y no quería asustar al chico.

Jack toco varias veces, pero no había respuesta. Así que el mismo abrió la puerta, cuando volteo vio a Jane en esa forma de lobo y casi grita si no fuera porque jane le tapo la boca con una de su "mano-pata".

Jane: Por favor….te lo suplico no grites.

Jack: (asintió con la cabeza)…..

Jane: ufff….eso estuvo cerca….ahora que voy hacer.

Jack: ….J-Jane ¿E-Eres T-Tu? (Tartamudeando).

Jane: S-Si….lo soy.

Jack: P-Pero ¿Qué te paso?!

Jane: sshh….puedes bajar la voz…

Jack: está bien, está bien….dime ¿Qué te paso?

Jane: B-Bueno…creo que debería decirte un secreto que eh estado guardando desde hace unos días.

Jane le conto todo el incidente que tuvo ese fin de semana y el porqué Jack y pitch la veían con más energía. Jack al principio no le había creído nada, hasta que recordó como el lunes y el martes Jane estaba inquieta por algo, pero no sabía que era, hasta ahora.

Jack: Haber si entendí…..tu mascota puede hablar como persona normal …..y ahora tú tienes poderes de dos mounstros conocidos en el cine…..y debes defender la tierra de criaturas sobrenaturales.

Jane: (asintió apenada)…si….que loco ¿no?

Jack: Entonces, ¿Quién vi la noche anterior….eras tu?

Jane de nuevo asintió y esta vez con una sonrisa tímida….no creía que él le creyera, pero ya era un buen comienzo.

Jack: Ok…..te creo….pero quiero ver si realmente estás diciendo la verdad.

Jane: Esta bien….que tal esta noche…

Jack: No se puede ahorita.

Jane: Bueno, no creo que realmente se vean con la luz del día.

Jack: y ¿Cómo es que tu mascota puede hablar?

Jane: Es por medio de este anillo…..que me dio estos poderes…..pero por favor no le digas a nadie de lo que viste…. A nadie.

Jack: Promesa de amigos…

Jane: ¿eh?

Jack: Oh vamos….prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

Jane: Ok….amigos.


	6. Chapter 6 noche en el zoologico

**HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIANS**

**Noche en el zoológico**

Jack había descubierto el secreto de Jane de una forma inusual, y a pesar de que sí le creyó, si no la hubiera conocido antes no le hubiera creído nada. Ahora acompañaría a Jane a su segunda misión.

Habían acordado que se verían esa noche, sería complicado escaparse de casa, pero no para esos dos chicos. Jack, después de escabullirse por los pasillos de las habitaciones y llegar a la puerta trasera, salió sin hacer ningún ruido.

Se fue directo a la casa de Jane, donde seguramente lo estaba esperando. Se fue a la ventana de Jane que claramente tenía unos copos de nieve.

Jane escuchó el ruido de los pasos de su ahora amigo y fue a su ventana, dándole una sonrisa cómplice. Perla estaba en una bolsa de mano, acurrucada dentro de ella. Jack se dio cuenta de que iba a saltar de una altura algo peligrosa, pero antes de poder traer una escalera, Jane ya estaba abajo con él y sin ningún rasguño.

Jack: ¿Cómo es que tú…?

Jane: Una muy larga historia…..Ahora vamos.

Jack siguió a su amiga, no sabía exactamente a dónde iban, pero solo estaba ahí porque quería saber si estaba diciendo la verdad. La expresión de su rostro decía que hablaba en serio.

Al llegar al lugar mencionado, que era el zoológico de la ciudad, Jack notó el pesado y nada agradable ambiente. Jack ,de repente, sintió algo que hizo que escalofríos recorrieran su espalda.

Jack: Este ambiente n-no me agrada.

Jane: mmm, debe estar cerca….Perla ¿Segura que es aquí?

Perla: Por supuesto.

Jane: Entonces hay que esperar.

Jack: ¿Esperar? ¿Qué vamos a esperar?

Jane: Algo que posiblemente estén en tus peores pesadillas.

Jack: O-Ok

Después de varios minutos, una de esas criaturas salió de repente y saltó directo al zoológico. Los dos chicos y la canina se vieron perplejos. Jane de inmediato se puso el anillo y tomó la forma con la que Jack la había visto la otra noche.

Se escuchó un rugido histérico y descontento, al parecer esa criatura había despertado a un animal. Luego un fuerte sonido se escuchó detrás de la pared, siendo derrumbada segundo después, dejando ver a un tigre furioso. Lo que dejó a los chicos helados fue ver que este tigre tenía el pelaje negro y sus ojos eran completamente rojos.

Jack: Bien, creo que esa es tu señal.

Jane: No debemos dejar que llegue a la ciudad.

Jack: Y ¿Cómo lo vamos a lograr?

Jane: Tú tendrás que distraerlo…mientras encuentro una forma de extraer lo que sea que esté controlando al tigre.

Jack: ¿Qué?!...Estás Loca…..No puedo contra eso.

Jane: Si realmente ahora eres mi amigo, tendrás que ayudarme con esto (completamente seria)

Jack: Pero….agh….está bien. (Resignándose)

Jack salió del escondite y llamó la atención del tigre con la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente. Solo lo tenía que mantener distraído, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Jane, en ese momento, buscó algo rápidamente en su libro y encontró que para repeler a la cosa que estaba controlando al tigre, debía morderlo en el cuello, como un vampiro.

Jane: Bien….tú puedes. Vamos, vivías en un país lleno de murciélagos y esa clase de leyendas.

Jane cerró sus ojos y pensó en volar como un murciélago. Al abrir los ojos, se había convertido efectivamente en un murciélago y voló hacia el tigre que de alguna forma, aún estaba distraído por Jack, y Perla, quien lo estaba ayudando. Jack se sorprendió al ver que a la perrita le habían salido una especie de alas de hada.

Jane ahora en forma de murciélago, se fue directo al cuello del tigre y con una rápida y fuerte mordida, la oscura criatura chilló y salió del cuerpo del tigre, que cayó al suelo pesadamente. Jane volvió a su forma original.

Jack: wow…eso es muy raro….pero impresionante.

Jane: Sí, lo sé….espero que ahora sí me hayas creído.

Jack: Ahora no tengo la menor duda.

**En otra parte de la ciudad.**

Había una mansión bastante escalofriante para los que pasaran por ahí. En ella, vivía Pitch con sus padres. Pitch no sentía el cariño ni la comodidad de un verdadero hogar, nunca lo había hecho.

Sus padres, esa noche, lo habían llamado para informarles sobre lo que le habían encargado durante su estancia en la escuela Moon.

Sra. Black: Y bien Pitch….que has descubierto.

Pitch: Bueno….e-es que y-yo no...

Sr Black: No nos vengas con que no has descubierto alguna de las debilidades de esos ineptos.

Sra. Black: ¡Te pedimos que vigilaras a los hijos de nuestros enemigos, inútil!

Pitch: Sí….p-ero ellos n-no son tan malos….e-ellos m-me ayudaron c-cuando e-esos bravucones m-me i-iban a pegar...(con lágrimas amenazando en caer)

Sra. Black: Y ¿qué? A nadie de tus compañeritos les importas…..y menos a ellos.

Sr. Black: Cuando menos te des cuenta, te traicionarán…..ellos no son tus amigos….nadie quiere ser, o será tu amigo. ¡Solo mírate!….eres un pequeño, debilucho, renacuajo que ni siquiera se sabe defender.

Pitch estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no podía demostrarlo con sus "padres". Desde hace tiempo había pensado que ellos ni siquiera eran sus verdaderos padres biológicos.

Sra. Black: ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Vete a tu cuarto inmediatamente! Estás castigado sin cenar...para que aprendas a no ser una decepción...la próxima vez, no falles.

Pitch: E-Está bien. (Con la cabeza gacha)

Pitch se retiró a su cuarto corriendo y una vez allí, se lanzó a su cama para llorar descontroladamente. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si realmente sus "padres" lo amaban de verdad. Aunque él ya sabía la respuesta; el momento que le habían dicho débil, supo que no lo querían de verdad...Se preguntaba afligido qué le habría ocurrido a sus verdaderos padres.

Esa misma noche, el chico se escabulló hacia una sala, en donde sus supuestos padres siempre tenían reuniones. Él no tenía autorización de ingresar a esa sala, por más urgente que sea, hasta había guardias que siempre le habían evitado el paso desde muy chico.

Pero esta noche no fue así, los guardias no estaban en sus puestos y sintió un gran alivio.

Se acercó un poco a la Sala y escuchó risas, por lo que decidió ir a investigar. Con mucha cautela se acercó a la puerta para ver mejor y escuchó a sus padres riendo de una manera nada normal.

Al enfocar su vista, se dio cuenta, horrorizado, que los que según eran sus padres, eran aquellas criaturas que siempre aparecían y lo perseguían en sus peores pesadillas. Pitch no lo podía creer, estaba atrapado con esos mounstruos... en serio esperaba que sea una de sus típicas pesadillas.

Sra. Black: Si ese tonto niño no hace lo que queremos que haga….tendremos que hacerlo de la manera difícil.

Sr Black: ¡Es increíble que tengamos que cuidarlo!

Sra. Black: Paciencia….de alguna forma vamos a obtener lo que nos pertenece….y después, todo este mundo sucumbirá en la eterna oscuridad.

Pitch pellizcó su brazo, una y otra vez, pero, al sentir el dolor, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, era totalmente real...Escuchó el sonido de pasos resonando en la madera vieja del suelo, y salió corriendo a su habitación. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué estaba con esos monstruos y no con sus verdaderos padres?

Tal-Tal vez si les decía a sus nuevos amigos-porque tenía la esperanza de que ellos sí eran sus amigos-lo podrían ayudar, pero y ¿si no le creían? Pitch suspiró. Debía tomar ese riesgo.

**En el zoológico.**

Jane: Debemos llevar a este tigre a su hábitat.

Jack: ¿Cómo?

El tigre se movió, llamando la atención de los dos chicos, y abrió los ojos. Se paró adormilado para luego acercarse a Jane y ronronearle para agradecerle de haberlo salvado.

Jane: Sí, de nada. (dijo riendo)

El tigre se acercó a Jack, quien estaba algo temeroso, pero el tigre le lamió la cara a modo de agradecimiento y luego le ronroneó amistosamente. Después, los chicos guiaron al tigre a su hábitat y al instante cayó dormido. ¡Qué suerte que Perla había puesto una cubierta a las cámaras de seguridad antes de entrar!

Jack y Jane fueron directo a sus casas, pero en vez de caminar, Jane, aprovechando sus nuevas habilidades de vuelo, agarró a Jack de los brazos y lo llevo a su casa para que nadie sospechara.

Estando ahí, Jack decidió que fue divertido y que quería volver a tener ese tipo de aventura. En serio había hecho amistad con una chica extraordinaria. El chico se fue a dormir tranquilo, sintiendo que el tiempo se había detenido al estar con Jane.

Jane voló a su habitación y fue directo a su cama, quedándose dormida. A lado de ella estaba Perla, quien le había quitado el anillo a su ama con delicadeza para ponerlo en el cajón de su escritorio donde siempre lo había estado guardando.


	7. Chapter 7 poderes de hielo

**HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIANS.**

**Poderes de hielo.**

Durante los últimas noches, Jane y Jack habían estado combatiendo a esas horribles creaturas que poseían a cualquiera que se les atravesara en el camino. Por suerte, Jane siempre los derrotaba antes de que algo muy malo suceda.

Cierta tarde, Norte le pidió a Jack que lo acompañara a su fábrica de juguetes. Aunque Jack se reusaba a ir, tuvo que obedecer e ir.

La tienda de juguetes era grande y con gran variedad de juguetes, desde los más sencillos hasta los más novedosos y actuales. Últimamente, habían tenido bajas las ventas; los niños ya no jugaban con juguetes que requerían la imaginación, solo "jugaban" con los que eran de alta tecnología y eso preocupaba a Norte. No es que esté en contra del avance tecnológico, pero esos videojuegos aislaban a los niños de sus padres y demás familiares.

Norte le pidió a Jack que no molestara a los empleados que ellos estaban concentrados en lo suyo y que no entrara al cuarto que decía "prohibido la entrada". Para distraerse, Jack vagaba por el taller y veía a cada empleado trabajar, diciéndoles que solo se aseguraba de que estuvieran trabajando, pero a pesar de todo, se estaba aburriendo.

Ya no había casi nadie en la fábrica, así que Jack fue a causar travesuras. Tenía curiosidad sobre la misteriosa puerta del cuarto prohibido. Entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta y vio algo que realmente no esperaba.

Ahí adentro había nieve y se sentía el frío natural.

Jack:¡¿Por qué no me habían dejado entrar aquí?! Este lugar es genial. (Dijo en voz alta, observando todo el lugar)

Mientras exploraba como el chico curioso que es, tocó un botón de activado sin percatarse y la nieve empezó a girar, volviéndose un fuerte remolido que rápidamente se transformó en una ventisca que asustó a Jack.

Jack gritó por la sorpresa y empezó a correr, pero, en su carrera apresurada, se tropezó y cayó de cara en la nieve. Sintió un terrible escalofrío. ¡Parecía que su piel absorbía la nieve!

Inconsciente de que las partículas de esta nieve estaban realmente atravesando su piel, e impregnándose en su ADN, Jack se levantó, corrió y logró salir.

Su respiración estaba agitada, y no paraba de temblar. De repente, con pánico recordó que Norte debía estar esperándolo en el lugar donde lo dejó y con esfuerzo corrió al lugar.

Norte, muy ocupado con su lista de artefactos faltantes, no notó a Jack sacudiéndose la nieve de encima, ni notó su respiración agitada y le indicó que ya iban a regresar a casa.

Ya allí, Jack subió a su cuarto y no quiso salir en todo el día, los escalofríos y dientes castañeando sin detenerse.

Esa noche Jack, llamó al número que Jane le había dado hace algunos días. La chica le contestó

Jane: ¿Sí?

Jack: ¡Ja-Jane! (Tartamudeando por el frío)

Jane: ¿Jack? ¿Qué sucede? (preocupada)

Jack: Ah...No es nada….so-solo te llame por-por si hoy había actividad.

Jane: No, no hay actividad…. ¿Por qué?

Jack: Pu-pues pensé que si ha-había.

Jane: No te preocupes Jack, si hubiera actividad, Perla me avisaría.

Jack: Está bien….e-entonces nos-nos vemos mañana.

Jane: Hasta mañana Jack...

Después de esa llamada, los dos chicos se fueron a dormir, Jack tuvo problemas conciliando el sueño, pero al final, terminó cayendo dormido.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Jane estaba preocupada por Jack, durante todos esos días, ellos habían estado yendo juntos a la escuela, pero ese día en particular, Jack no la había alcanzado como siempre lo hacía.

Jane: ¿Qué le estará pasando a Jack? –pensando en voz baja.

Al llegar a su salón, jane aún pensaba en Jack, la voz que había utilizado durante la llamada de la anterior noche, era alterada, preocupada y sobre todo muy extraña. Mientras la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Pitch esperaba en las sombras, esperaba el momento adecuado para decirle sobre ese horrible encuentro con sus padres, pero estaba en un dilema.

Si le decía, había posibilidad de que no le creyera y se burlara de él, dejarían de ser amigos (sí, ya estaba convencido de que eran amigos) y volvería a estar solo, pero, si no lo decía, podía poner en peligro las vidas de sus amigos y la suya si sus "padres" se enteraban que los había descubierto.

En la tercera clase, Jack apareció y Jane se sintió muy aliviada al saber que no estaba en peligro. Jane decidió que, si Jack en algún momento se mete en problemas, y tiene que ir a salvar su trasero, debería ser a medio día, ya que las criaturas no pueden estar mucho tiempo en la luz solar si es que no había suficientes sombras para esconderse.

Jack se sentó en su lugar y le sonrió a Jane tímidamente. No ignoró la mirada preocupada que le daba, ella veía algo diferente en él y eso la ponía nerviosa. En los minutos de descanso, Jane no dejó de ver a Jack.

La chica no aguantó más y se acercó a Jack, tocándole la frente. Jack la vio extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero no es que le molestara que se preocupara por él. La frente de Jack estaba fría como hielo y eso asustó mucho a Jane, lo que es raro, ella no es de la clase de chicas que se asusta fácilmente.

La profesora llegó en ese mismo instante y Jane no lo pensó dos veces.

Jane: ¿Profesora? (alzando la mano)

Profesora: ¿Sí, Jane?

Jane: Jack, está algo frío.

Ignorando las risillas de los demás chicos por la extraña declaración, la profesora sintió la frente de Jack para comprobar lo que había dicho Jane.

Profesora: Es cierto….señorita Whitlock, ¿sería tan amable de llevar al joven Overland a la enfermería?

Jane: Por supuesto (levándose de su silla).

Jane agarró a Jack de la mano, quien luchó un poco por no ser tocado, no entendía lo que sucedía. Tan pronto como salieron del salón, empezaron los murmullos de sus compañeros.

Al pasar por los pasillos Jack intentaba convencer a su amiga de que no necesitaba ir a la enfermería.

Jack: Te lo dijo enserio….no, me pasa nada.

Jane: A mí no me engañas….estas frío, Jack. Necesitas ir a la enfermería! (enojada, por el comportamiento infantil de su amigo).

Jack: ¡Claro que no! (Dijo gritando y forcejeando aún más, pero no logrando nada ya que Jane era más fuerte).

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Jack, como último recurso, se sostuvo lo más fuerte posible de un tubo de metal que era parte de la cancha de Basquetbol. Jane rodó los ojos y empezó a jalarlo, no notando cómo el tubo se congelaba por el agarre de Jack.

Levantó un poco la vista y vio la escarcha y hielo en el tubo. Fue tanto el sobresalto que soltó a Jack y por la fuerza, los dos chicos cayeron al suelo. Jack fue el primero en levantarse y vio lo que hizo. Su expresión era de susto y vergüenza, y formó puños con sus manos, pegándolas a su pecho con fuerza. Miró a Jane quien estaba boquiabierta de lo sorprendida que estaba.

Jack: Es-es por eso que no quería ir a la enfermería. (Dijo como un susurro)

Jane: … ¡¿Cómo pasó?! (había escuchado claramente lo que dijo Jack)

Jack: Bueno, pues veras yo... (Apenado).

Jack le contó el incidente que tuvo en la fábrica de Norte, su padre adoptivo, y que desde esa noche, había empezado a experimentar cosas extrañas. La temperatura de su cuarto descendió drásticamente, su cuerpo estaba más frío que de costumbre, y lo peor, había empezado a crear hielo y congelar cosas de forma involuntaria.

Jane recordó la llamada que recibió de su amigo y ella lo había escuchado alterado y asustado.

Jack: ¿No estás enojada? ¿Verdad? No quería decirte por miedo a que pensaras mal de mí (tímido).

Jane: No (con una sonrisa cariñosa) Claro que no estoy enojada….pero, creo que tendrás que controlar tus poderes desde ahora...

Jack: ¡¿Cómo lo voy hacer?! ¡Simplemente no puedo controlarlo! Me-me da un poco de miedo...nadie me puede enseñar...

Jane: Sí puedes controlarlo y yo te voy a enseñar…tampoco para mi fue fácil , pero mira, ya los sé usar mucho mejor

Jack: Sí... ya lo creo, gracias.

Desde ese día, Jane le empezó a enseñar a Jack a controlar sus poderes, habían encontrado en lo más profundo del bosque un buen lugar para practicar después de clases.

Una tarde nublada, Jack y Jane fueron hacia su escondite secreto, eso era lo que les gustaba de él, nadie más que ellos dos lo conocían.

No se esperaron, sin embargo, que esa tarde, el número aumentaría a tres cuando escucharon un grito y no dudaron en ir. Siguieron el sonido hacia un claro y al llegar, se detuvieron al instante en sorpresa al ver a varias criaturas oscuras acorralando a Pitch.

Jane no dudó en ponerse su anillo y al instante tomo la forma que esta le proporcionaba, lobo con algunas partes de vampiro. Jack aun no controlaba bien sus poderes y ese día su amiga se suponía que le iba a enseñar cómo hacer una bola lo suficientemente grande para defenderse y atacar.

Pitch volteó hacia los chicos e hizo una mueca de confusión al ver a Jane en esa forma y a Jack, quien trataba de formar esa bola de nieve. Su confusión reemplazó al miedo por unos momentos, pero al enfocarse una vez más en los monstruos delante de él, soltó un lloriqueo involuntario.

Pitch: Tengo que estar soñando-pensó.

Jane: ¡Oye! ¡Sí, tú, maldita peste! Deja a ese chico en paz.

Una criatura se abalanzó sobre Jane, haciendo que la chica cayera en el pasto y tuviera que forcejear con esa enorme criatura. Jack vio eso, y trató de apresurarse de crear la dichosa bola de nieve.

Jane: ¡Jack! ¡HAZ ALGO!

Jack: ¡Estoy Ocupado!

Jane: ¡Pues apresúrate!

El monstruo que estaba en frente de Pitch, lo olisqueó, haciendo que el chico temblara de miedo. La monstruosa criatura sintió un poder particularmente familiar. La criatura bufó al reconocer el aroma, llamando la atención de las demás criaturas, quienes también lo sintieron y retrocedieron, alejándose del pelinegro para después esfumarse en el aire.

Pitch jadeaba por aire. No entendía nada de lo que había sucedió, una vez más quería ver si no estaba soñando, así que se pellizcó una vez más el brazo. Al darse cuenta que no estaba soñando de nuevo, suspiró en derrota y vio a sus salvadores con curiosidad.

Pitch: ¿Jane? ¿Jack? ¿S-Son ustedes?

Jane: Pues sí…

Pitch: ¡Oh dios! ¡¿Pero qué- ?!¿C-Cómo es que ustedes pueden….?

Jane: Es una larga historia….lo más importante es que no le digas a nadie de lo que acabas de ver.

Pitch: Bueno, no creo que siquiera me crean que me atacaron unas criaturas monstruosas, menos lo harán si les digo que tienen poderes.

Jane: (sonrió victoriosa) Bien, creo ya deberíamos irnos a casa ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? –jane alzó la mirada y vio que estaba a punto de llover.

Pitch: N-No, gracias.

Pitch no quería que vayan a su casa, no quería que la vieran, lo tacharían de raro por vivir en una casa tan rara como la suya...

Jack: Está bien….nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Jane y Jack fueron a sus casas corriendo, sabiendo que ahora Pitch sabía su secreto pero ¿Será de confianza?

Pitch suspiró, y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. No había tenido oportunidad de decirles sobre la verdad de sus "padres"; aunque ya no los veía como tal...Apostaba que no tenía padres biológicos, lo más probable era que lo abandonaron de bebé o murieron...Sí, lo primero es lo más creíble...

Empapado de pies a cabeza, trepó hasta su cuarto para después cambiarse de ropa. Debía decirles mañana y esta vez podría ser que sí le creyeran...después de todo, ¡tenían poderes!


	8. Chapter 8 heróes de corazón parte 1

**HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIANS.**

**PDV de Jack**

Ni yo mismo sé cómo llegué a este lío. Los tres íbamos al lugar secreto, donde Jane y yo habíamos estado entrenando, sí, somos tres desde que Pitch se nos unió.

Pitch es de gran ayuda en ciertas circunstancias, pero resultó aún más bueno guardando secretos. Lo que ahora está sucediendo es algo que no me esperaba, ni siquiera había entrenado para esto.

Pero creo que me estoy adelantando, hay que empezar...hace tres días.

…

**3 días antes**

El día siguiente del incidente en el que Pitch descubrió el secreto de Jane y Jack.

Pitch estaba decidido que aquel día era definitivo para decirles a sus amigos sobre sus impostores padres, estaba totalmente convencido.

Las clases estuvieron normales, en cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo, Pitch se retiró rápidamente y se dirigió al comedor. Buscó nerviosamente con la mirada a sus amigos, y los encontró.

Estaban hablando de algo que el pelinegro ni entendió ni le importó. Se acercó a ellos tímida y temerosamente, tenía miedo de que lo rechacen como todos los demás. Suspiró y adoptó la postura más seria que pudo, que no era la gran cosa, y habló.

Pitch: ¿P-Puedo sentarme con-con ustedes?-dijo tímido.

Jane: Por supuesto, siéntate-dijo con una sonrisa amigable

Jack: Oye, no quiero molestarte….pero, ¿no vas a preguntar nada de lo que ocurrió ayer?

Pitch: C-Creo que no sería adecuado hacerlo aquí-Dijo tímido.

Jack: mmm, bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Jane: No te preocupes Pitch, te contaremos todo después de clases-Dijo amable

Pitch: ¿E-Enserio? Bueno, la verdad es que yo debo decirles algo….-Dijo nervioso.

Jane: (interrumpiendo a Pitch) ¿Qué pasa, Pitch? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-dijo viendo el nerviosismo de su amigo.

Pitch: y-yo n-no estoy n-nervioso-Dijo temeroso.

Jane: Pitch, a mí no me engañas (arqueando una ceja)… tengo tres hermanos menores. Puedes confiar en mí-dijo esto último tocando su mano.

Al tocar su mano, Jane entro en un pequeño trance. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par cuando un brillante resplandor blanco obstruyó toda su vista...solo para encontrarse en otro lugar y supuso que era un tipo de visión.

**Visión de Jane**

La chica estaba sorprendida del lugar y no se le hacía conocido, así que decidió explorar un poco. Por alguna razón ya lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba dónde.

Con curiosidad abrió una puerta, entró sigilosamente y encontró una cuna. Se acercó a ella, y vio a un lindo y pequeño bebé de cabello marrón oscuro. A Jane se le hizo conocido el rostro.

Jane: mmm, ¿Podría ser que este bebé sea….?-dijo pensativa.

Un pequeño ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó la cabeza y vio dos horribles criaturas que a una gran velocidad se acercaron a la cuna y sacaron al bebé sin delicadeza alguna. El pobre bebé, confundido y aterrado, rompió en llanto, despertando a sus padres.

Jane quería salvar al niño, pero algo se lo impidió, se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente una visión, sino un recuerdo.

Los padres del pequeño gritaron su nombre dolorosamente, viendo como esos monstruos secuestraban a su hijo. Jane escuchó sollozar a la madre y entre lastimeros llantos, la madre repetía el nombre de su bebé, nombre que llamó la atención a la chica loba-vampiresa.

¡Kozmotis!

**Fin de la visión**

Jane escuchó que alguien la llamaba, haciendo que saliera del trance en el que estaba. Era Jack, y la estaba zarandeando y gritando.

Jack: ¿Jane? Jane, ¡despierta! ¡Vamos despierta!-dijo bastante preocupado.

Jane: ¡Deja de sacudirme!-dijo algo molesta.

Jack: Lo siento, pero enserio me estabas preocupando bastante-dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Jane: (suspiró) Está bien, ya no importa-dijo tranquila

Miró a Pitch, quien también tenía una mueca de preocupación en su pálido rostro.

Jane: Oye, Pitch ¿Tienes un segundo nombre?-dijo curiosa

Pitch: No que yo sepa ¿Por qué?-dijo confundido por aquella pregunta

Jane: Bueno, esto sonará bastante loco…..pero creo tu madre te llamaba Kozmotis.

Pitch se quedó callado. ¿Y si Jane había descubierto algo de sus padres biológicos? Podía ser posible, no tenía la menor duda. Sonó el timbre y los chicos entraron a la clase, esperando a que termine el día para hablar en privado.

Después de clases, los tres chicos fueron al lugar secreto, Jack y Jane le iban contando lo hermoso y tranquilo que era el hacia el bosque y en medio de este, había una cortina de plantas. Detrás de ella estaba la puerta que Jack y Jane habían puesto unos días atrás.

Entraron y Pitch quedó asombrado del paraíso que tenía enfrente. Había animales de todo tipo, era como si ese lugar había estado congelado en el tiempo.

Pitch: Wow, este lugar es increíble-dijo asombrado del lugar

Jane: Lo sabemos-dijo feliz de que le haya gustado.

Jack: Nos ibas a decir algo antes...-Recalcó

Pitch: Pues sí...(suspiró). Hace unos días, descubrí que mis-mis padres no-no son los...verdaderos-dijo recordando ese encuentro.

Jane: ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo curiosa.

Pitch: Pues, una noche descubrí que mis supuestos padres eran unas criaturas horribles. No se molesten conmigo, yo planeaba decírselos, pe-pero tenía miedo de que no me creyeran-dijo con miedo a que se molestaran con el.

Jane y Jack se vieron preocupados, ellos sabían que esas criaturas no podían haber aparecido así de la nada, debía existir alguien que estaba controlándolas.

Jane: Bien, creo que ahora te debemos una explicación-dijo dejando atrás el asunto de pitch.

Los dos chicos le contaron cómo obtuvieron sus poderes, Pitch estaba impresionado. Si anteriormente le hubieran dicho que existía la magia y criaturas mágicas se hubiera burlado, pero ahora creía totalmente en eso.

Pitch: Así que tú, Jane, eres una chica loba-vampiresa y tú, Jack eres quien controla la nieve y el frío-dijo asombrado.

Los dos chicos asintieron apenados. Les hubiera gustado que Pitch descubriera la verdad de una manera menos horrible. Aunque, a decir verdad, Jack también tuvo un encuentro poco agradable con Jane.

Pitch: Y supongo que están ocupados…-dijo temeroso de que lo echarán aun lado

Jane: Sí, bastante…¿Nos quieres acompañar?-dijo emocionada.

Pitch: ¿Están seguros de que no les seré un estorbo?-dijo temeroso.

Jane: Claro que no, ¿Qué cosas dices?...Tú has demostrado ser buen amigo ocultando nuestro secreto.

Pitch: Entonces los acompaño –Dijo entusiasmado.

**PDV de Pitch.**

Por fin me había quitado ese peso de encima, aquellos chicos que ahora son mis amigos eran bastante amables conmigo. Esos monstruos que fingen ser mis padres estaban equivocados cuando me dijeron que me iban a rechazar y traicionar...pero, me lo han dicho tantas veces que todavía tengo mis dudas...

Ellos me ayudarán a mi verdadera familia y podré saber quién soy y por qué estoy aquí. ¿Será que yo también tengo poderes?

De verdad me gustaría tenerlos, para no ser solo una pequeña ayuda, tal vez-tal vez los obtenga tarde o temprano. Primero debería averiguar bien qué están tramando esos impostores. Para después detenerlos.

Además, ¿qué tan malo puede tener una amiga loba-vampiresa y un chico que controla la nieve?

…

**3 días después.**

Viernes en la noche. Los tres chicos iban a entrenar, sin imaginar que oculto entre las sombras, alguien los observaba. Iban caminando tranquilos hasta que el que los vigilaba, salió de la oscuridad de las sombras.

La criatura gruñó y bufo, Jack y Jane lo reconocieron. No podían creer que aquella criatura se había vuelto más grande y fuerte. La criatura desvió la mirada y vio a Pitch. El chico al verlo empezó a temblar de miedo y eso solo hizo que la criatura gruñera aún más.

Jane: ¡Pitch, no tengas miedo! Estas cosas se alimentan de miedo. Y tu miedo lo atrae.-dijo advirtiéndole a su amigo que aun temblaba.

Pitch: E-Está bien-dijo aun con miedo

Pitch intentó no tener miedo, pero por más que intentaba, un miedo interior no lo dejaba en paz. Jack llamó la atención del monstruo lanzándole una bola de nieve.

El monstruo lo vio furioso y se abalanzó hacia el chico de cabellos blancos, quien por poco esquivó su ataque. Jane se puso su anillo para tomar su forma ya acostumbrada. Después de que Jack distrajera lo suficiente a la criatura, el chico calló de bruces junto a Pitch. Ahora era el turno de Jane para vencerlo.

La chica loba-vampiresa se lanzo hacia los chicos para alejarlos y para que se alejen de esa creatura espantosa que los había estado acorralando. Jack y pitch no sintieron el empujón hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban lejos de la pelea. La creatura al no tener a sus víctimas, en especial a pitch, se enfureció y vio a la culpable con una mirada venenosa. Jane le devolvió esa misma mirada. La creatura iba a dar un golpe a la chica, pero ella lo esquivo. La pelea empezó, la chica y aquel monstruo se enfrentaban con ataques y contra-ataques.

Jane hacia todo lo que podía para encontrar su punto débil, pero el monstro no se dejaba vencer por más que la chica lo atacaba con todo lo que podía. Cansado de ser atacado, el monstruo golpeo a Jane derribándola y enviándola aun más lejos. Al ver esto Jack se preocupo mucho por su amiga y no sabía exactamente como defender al nuevo integrante.

Nuevamente el monstruo los acorralo y ahora sin ninguna escapatoria, Jack con pocas fuerzas se levanto para enfrentar a la creatura y defender a su amigo nuevo, "eso es lo que haría Jane, si estuviera en esta situación"-pensó Jack.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, ninguno de los contrincantes se atrevía a atacar, las nubes se alejaban lentamente dejando ver una enorme y hermosa luna llena. Lo que ninguno de los presentes, es que esta luna tenía un secreto oscuro. El monstruo fue el primero en atacar, Jack recibió el ataque desprevenido, haciéndole una pequeña herida en la mejilla, haciendo que sangrara. Pitch vio que su nuevo amigo tenía dificultades, así que por más que tenía miedo, tomo valor para apoyar a Jack.

Jack volteo a ver al chico, cambiando su semblante de enojo a preocupación.

Jack: ¿Qué haces?- dijo preocupado.

Pitch: Te voy ayudar.-dijo decidido.

Jack: Pero, puedes salir lastimado-Dijo aun más preocupado.

Pitch: Quiero ayudar de verdad…..no, solo siendo una ayuda extra-dijo algo molesto.

Jack: Bueno, es que tu no…..(suspiro) Está bien-dijo resignado.

La creatura al notar que el miedo del peli-negro disminuyo, se puso bastante tenso de lo que podía suceder, pero luego recordó a la chica loba-vampiresa. Haciendo una malévola sonrisa de que ya tenía preparado un plan, hablo sorprendiendo a los chicos.

¿?: Ustedes no son lo suficiente para vencerme, además…..tendrán un problema mucho más grande que yo.-dijo esto último con una malévola sonrisa.

Jack y Pitch no tenían como responder, ya que es la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar, en especial Jack. La creatura desapareció dejando el eco de su malévola risa.

Pitch: Dime que no fui el único que lo escucho hablar-dijo bastante sorprendido y asustado.

Jack: No, igual lo escuche….pero que trataba de decir con un problema más grande.-dijo igual de sorprendido y asustado.

A los chicos no les dio importancia y fueron a donde había aterrizado Jane. En cuanto llegaron la chica estaba inconsciente y herida. Jack noto que trataba de despertarse y en cuanto Jane se levanto su mirada era muy diferente.

Jack: ¿Jane, estas bien?

Jane: S-Si, eso creo-dijo con dolor.

Jane intento pararse, pero sus amigos le dijeron que no lo intentara porque estaba bastante herida.

Jack: No, Jane….Tienes heridas por todas partes.-dijo insistiendo

Jane: ….Tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo voy a regresar a casa?-dijo preocupada.

Pitch: P-por cierto,...que quiso decir esa criatura con un problema más grande-dijo recordando lo que dijo el monstruo.

Jane: No, entiendo…..¿Que paso?-dijo confundida.

Jack: Pues, resulta que esa criatura después de golpearte, nos dijo que tendríamos un problema más grande-dijo recordando lo sucedido anteriormente.

Jane:¿Un problema más grande?...mmm, lo único que me da esa idea es….-dijo pensativa y preocupada.

Jane en ese momento recordó una experiencia en su país natal, en donde por poco descubre sus poderes. Sus recuerdos eran borrosos, pero recordaba que al tener contacto con la luna llena le hacía sentir un dolor anormal. Y hace varias noches si sentía ese dolor cerca de la luna.


	9. Chapter 9 Héroes de corazón parte 2

HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIANS.

Héroes de corazón parte 2: Hechizo lunar

Ese fin de semana Jack y Pitch fueron hacia donde vivía Jane, su mejor amiga. Desde que fue golpeada su mirada había cambiando, ya no era la misma mirada tranquila que antes tenía, aunque aún no se veía maldad.

Recordaban como fue la situación la noche anterior, dejando aun pensativos a los dos chicos.

Flashback

**Los tres chicos aun estaban en el bosque, Jane aun tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo que se estaban regenerando poco a poco.**

**Jack: ¿Estás segura que estas bien?-dijo aun preocupado.**

**Jane: Estoy bien….no pasa nada-dijo tranquilizando a Jack.**

**Jack: Pues te ves diferente-dijo no muy convencido de la respuesta.**

**Jane: ¿Cómo diferente?-dijo confundida.**

**Jack: Tu mirada es distinta a la que tenías.**

**Jane se quedo viendo la herida sangrante del cuello de Jack. El chico vio donde se dirigía la mirada de su amiga, y lo más curioso es que era rojiza.**

**Jane sacudió la cabeza sin saber ¿Por qué miraba el cuello de Jack? Debió haberse golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza. Se levanto con cuidado con ayuda de sus amigos.**

**Pitch también había notado el color de los ojos de su amiga, pero también sentía algo en ella, algo que le parecía muy extraño.**

**Pitch: Deberíamos llevarte a casa-dijo preocupado.**

**Los tres chicos llegaron a la casa de Jane solo que esta vez al estar herida entro por una entrada secreta que ni ella ni sus amigos conocían.**

**Jack: ¿No sabía que tenías una entrada secreta?-dijo bastante impresionado.**

**Jane: Yo tampoco lo sabia-dijo con pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas aun heridas.**

**Jack: No quieres que te acompañemos-dijo retomando su preocupación.**

**Jane: Gracias, pero no, estaré bien-dijo sonriendo.**

**Jack: Bueno, entonces nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo tranquilo.**

**Pitch: Cuídate-dijo aun preocupado, pero más tranquilo.**

**Los dos chicos al salir de la casa de Jane se despidieron y se fueron por rumbos separados para llegar a su propia casa, pero para pitch sería muy complicada la situación, de todas formas entro sin hacer ningún ruido.**

**Fin del flashback.**

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Jane, Pitch toco el timbre y mientras esperaban a que les abrieran. Los dos chicos empezaron una pequeña conversación.

Pitch: Entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer con ese monstruo? Podría aparecer de nuevo-dijo asustado.

Jack: La verdad yo tampoco lo sé, me preocupa Jane. ¿Qué tal si le hizo algo ese monstruo a ella?-dijo igual de asustado y preocupado.

Pitch: Pues me gustaría que no haya sucedido eso-dijo preocupado.

Jack: A mí tampoco, pero ya estamos aquí. Hay que preguntarle personalmente a Jane-Dijo preocupado.

Pitch: Tienes razón, tal vez ella tenga una solución-dijo con esperanza.

En cuanto terminaron la conversación la puerta fue abierta y para la sorpresa de los chicos, el que abrió la puerta fue el hermano mayor de Jane. En la escuela muchos de los compañeros decían que el hermano de Jane era algo especial, y más si se trata de su propia familia. El joven adulto les sonrió, esta sonrisa era ¿amable?

Jackson: ¿Ustedes deben de ser los amigos de mi hermana Jane?-dijo aun sonriendo.

Jack: S-Si, si lo somos….. ¿Esta Jane en casa?-respondió temeroso.

Jackson: Bien…..sí, ella está en su habitación. Pasen-Dijo amable y dándoles permiso que entraran.

Jack: E-Esta bien…..Gracias-dijo nervioso.

Los dos chicos entraron y en cuanto estuvieron dentro Jack guio a Pitch al cuarto de su amiga. Pitch sentía curiosidad de ¿Cómo es que Jack sabia donde estaba el cuarto de Jane?

Pitch: Oye, Jack ¿Cómo sabias que aquí está el cuarto de Jane?-dijo curioso.

Jack: (ruborizado) jejeje….pues es allí donde descubrí su secreto-dijo bastante avergonzado haciendo que su rostro se tornara completamente rojo.

Pitch: Bueno, solo pregunto ¿Por qué ninguno de los me dijo eso?-dijo apenado por hacer esa pregunta.

Jackson había escuchado eso, pero no le dio importancia hasta que recordó algo muy importante acerca de su hermana. Así que antes de que los dos adolecentes llegaran al cuarto los llamo.

Jackson: Chicos, esperen…..mi hermana esta algo rara, tengan cuidado-dijo a medio escalón.

Jack: Lo tendremos ((¿será que ya descubrió su secreto?))-contestando calmado.

Los chicos llegaron al cuarto y Jack estaba dispuesto abrir hasta que sintió una energía cerca de la perilla de la puerta, esta energía era muy fuerte y sin duda tenía algo de maldad en ella. Jack tomo valor y abrió la puerta. Los adolecentes se quedaron atónitos al encontrar el cuarto en completa oscuridad. Entraron con mucho cuidado como se los había advertido Jackson.

Jack: ¿Jane?, Jane! ¿Estás bien?-dijo con un susurro audible.

Pitch: Creo que así no va a servir de nada-dijo también susurrando.

Jack: Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo susurrando preocupado.

Pitch: Podría servir esto….(sacando una linterna)-dijo aun susurrando.

Jack: No, podrías haberlo dicho antes-dijo aliviado y molesto.

Pitch solo sonrió nervioso y con miedo a que le haga algo Jack, por lo molesto que estaba. Jack solo se relajo y olvido ese asunto y le indico a Pitch que iluminara la habitación.

La habitación aun que estuviera iluminada estaba todavía oscuro con el ambiente mas pesado y los chicos tuvieron que mantener su valor para no tener miedo. Pitch de nuevo sintió ese algo en la mirada de Jack pero ¿No sabía exactamente que era? Y se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo podía sentir?

Los chicos recorrieron la habitación, pero no había nada hasta que un mechón largo de pelo negro les llamo la atención. Pitch guio la linterna para ver de quien se trataba. Tuvieron que ahogar un grito al ver que ese mechón de pelo pertenecía a Jane. En cuanto la analizaron bien, supieron que ella estaba en el techo boca abajo y parecía estar durmiendo.

Exploraban un poco más la habitación, debajo de la cama se escuchaba un quejido. Jack quito la sabana y encontró a perla que parecía estar asustada. Jack sabía que no era capaz de hablar con ella como lo hacía Jane. Pero ¿Qué había ocurrido aquí, para que perla sienta miedo?

Unos ojos rojos se abrieron, perla que estaba en los brazos de Jack se encogió de miedo al ver esa mirada, los chicos voltearon y vieron que jane estaba despierta y parecía molesta.

Jack: ¿Jane? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica solo los vio sin decir nada, pero luego su mirada estaba cambiando de roja a su color normal y nuevamente a roja, los chicos pudieron ver que en su mirada había un debate por el color dominante.

Por unos segundos la mirada de la chica era su color natural, el azul. Jane veía un poco borroso, pero luego fue aclarando su mirada para darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban en su cuarto.

Jane: ¿C-Chicos? (tartamudeando) ¿Q-Que hacen aquí?-dijo alterada de verlos.

Jack: Solo queríamos ver si estabas bien-dijo bastante preocupado de que Jane actuara de esa forma.

Jane: T-Tienen que salir de aquí AHORA!- dijo esto último gritando.

Jack: No, queremos ver si estás bien-dijo asustado porque jane nunca le había alzado la voz de esa manera.

No recibió respuesta, pero esta llego cuando Jane involuntariamente se acercó y con un ágil zarpazo de las garras que le habían aparecido corto en dos la linterna. Perla aun en brazos de Jack se escondió en el pecho del chico.

Los chicos sin pensarlo dos veces abrieron la puerta y salieron corriendo para cerrarla de golpe dejando encerrada a Jane. Se escuchaban los golpes y los zarpazos que daba la chica, aunque sus amigos ya no la reconocían.

Pitch: A-Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo con miedo a que Jane lograra derribar la puerta.

Jack: S-Supongo que tendremos que ir a la guarida y ver cómo solucionar esto. Estoy seguro que ella no actuaria así-dijo decido y temeroso de lo que podría ocurrir después.

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia al parque para después llegar a su guarida donde podrían estar seguros. En cuanto abrieron la puerta de madera, el paisaje que estaba adentro estaba por marchitarse, es como si una fuerza lo había atacado.

Por suerte Jack había agarrado antes el libro que siempre leía Jane, sabía que debía haber algo en para que su amiga volviera a la normalidad. Pitch no sabía nada sobre ese libro y sintió curiosidad, así que se acercó dónde estaba Jack.

Pitch: ¿Para qué es este libro?-dijo con curiosidad

Jack: Se supone que este libro ha ayudado mucho a Jane durante las batallas que hemos tenido con esos monstruos antes de que tú te integraras-dijo explicando la pregunta anterior

Pitch: Entiendo y ¿Qué crees que le haya ocurrido a Jane?-dijo recordando lo sucedido.

Jack: No, lo se….pero supongo que algo le hizo ese monstruo que quería atacarte. Recuerda que él dijo que tendríamos un problema más grande y creo que se refería a lo que le está sucediendo a Jane-dijo recordando claramente lo que les dijo aquel monstruo.

Perla estaba escuchando atentamente lo que estaban diciendo los chicos, ella sabía que no podía comunicarse como con su ama, pero debía intentarlo. Le quito el libro a Jack con mucho cuidado y luego ella misma busco la página donde podía estar la respuesta al problema actual.

Después llamo la atención de los chicos que aun estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Jack: ¿Qué pasa Perla?

La cachorra le mostró la pagina acercándole el libro para que Jack y Pitch lo vean mejor. Jack agarro el libro con curiosidad y empezó a leer la pagina. En cuanto termino no había duda que estaba sorprendido de lo que decía. Pitch leyó nuevamente el párrafo e igual que Jack quedo sorprendido.

Lo que le había sucedido a su amiga, es que esta bajo un hechizo de luna que hace que pierda el control de sus poderes y su personalidad. Los chicos no sabían como hacer que Jane vuelva hacer la misma de antes. Y se preguntaban ¿Cómo es que había sucedido?

Pitch recordó haber sentido de nuevo esa aura en Jane, ahora sabía lo que era. Lo que había sentido desde hace días era miedo.

El sabia porque Jane intentaba no atacarlos, tenía miedo de herirlos y no la culpaba, pues él y Jack sabían que estaba bajo un hechizo que la controlaba como una marioneta, para hacer esas atrocidades que Jane odiaba hacer.


	10. Chapter 10 Hechizó lunar parte 1

**HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIANS.**

**Hechizó lunar parte 1**

Al descubrir qué le había sucedido a Jane, los chicos empezaron a elaborar un plan para regresarla a la normalidad.

Tenían suficiente tiempo pues ninguno de sus familiares estaba en casa. Pitch sospechaba que sus supuestos padres estaban detrás de todo esto. Ya no confiaba en ellos como lo hacía antes, él los había querido mucho, aun cuando ellos nunca le habían demostrado el cariño que un padre debería darle a un hijo.

Ahora los odiaba, los aborrecía con toda el alma, y lo que más lo irritaba, era que siguieran diciendo la misma mentira 'Nosotros somos tus padres'

Mientras ellos planeaban cómo regresar a Jane a la normalidad, alguien se escondía entre las sombras y los vigilaba de cerca. Ninguno de los chicos había notado esta desconocida presencia.

Pitch: ¿Crees que funcione?- preguntó dudoso.

Jack: No estoy seguro...pero tengo fe de que funcionará- respondió con la misma duda, pero con esperanza.

Pitch: Jack...Cuando estuvimos en la habitación de Jane...y-yo sentí algo en ella - dijo temeroso.

Jack: ¿Cómo qué?- dijo curioso.

Pitch: Pues no sé si sea algo normal, pero... pude sentir y ver su miedo -dijo afrontando su propio miedo.

Jack: No creo que sea normal...Oye, ¡eso significa que estás desarrollado poderes! - dijo emocionado.

Pitch: ¿T- tú crees?- dijo dudoso.

Jack: Estoy completamente seguro... Si Jane estuviera aquí...ella tal vez investigaría sobre tus poderes- dijo triste por haber perdido a su amiga.

Los chicos nuevamente se mantuvieron callados sin volver a decir palabra alguna. Unas horas después el ambiente se tornó bastante pesado, el paisaje alrededor de ellos era realmente horrible, los animales caían cansados o muertos.

Jack se asustó bastante y eso lo notó Pitch muy bien, así que tocó el hombro de su amigo.

Pitch: Es mejor que salgamos de aquí- dijo, apretando el hombro de Jack para darle consuelo.

Jack: Tienes razón. Este lugar seguro desaparecerá- dijo triste.

Los dos chicos salieron del lugar corriendo antes de que empiece a derrumbarse. Ninguno vio a atrás a pesar de que querían hacerlo, siguieron su camino.

Pitch: ¿Ahora adónde vamos?- dijo preocupado.

Jack: Tendremos que ir a mi casa- dijo seguro de su decisión.

Pitch: ¿Estás seguro?...P-Puede que yo sea una molestia.-dijo con miedo al rechazo.

Jack: ¿Qué?...¡Claro que no me molestaría! O...si quieres podemos ir a tu casa- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Pitch: No, no, no...¡A m-mi casa no!- dijo nervioso.

Jack: Jajaja solo bromeo, sé que en tu casa están esos monstruos- dijo divertido.

Pitch: S-sí, ellos están ahí- dijo apenado.

Jack: Bien, vamos - dijo con una sonrisa.

Pitch: y amm ¿No crees que te puedes meter en problemas?- dijo temeroso.

Jack: Tal vez...pero, debemos resolver esto- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Caminaron rumbo a la casa de Jack, en donde no había nadie que pudiera descubrirlos o ¿Tal vez sí? Como la puerta principal estaba cerrada, Jack decidió entrar por la puerta trasera.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Decidió abrirla con sus poderes de hielo, congelando el pomo de la puerta. Sin saber que alguien los había escuchado. Entraron sin hacer ruido, pero ese alguien que los vigilaba prendió la luz, dejándolos al descubierto.

Jack: jeje...h-hola sandy- dijo nervioso.

Su primo, quien era mudo, estaba molesto con Jack por haber escapado de casa. Y no sabía por qué traía a uno de sus amigos. Sandy estaba regañando a Jack con señas, algo que entendía perfectamente el chico de cabellos blancos. Por otro lado Pitch no entendía lo que querían decir esas señas, pero la expresión del adulto era clara, así que dedujo que Jack estaba en serios problemas.

Al terminar el regañó, el joven adulto de cabello rubio dejó que Jack diera su explicación.

Jack: Lo siento, de verdad... Pero es que nuestra amiga Jane está en problemas-dijo triste y preocupado.

Sandy: (¿Por qué no llamas a la policía?)-dijo serio.

Jack: Ellos no me creerían...además no es un problema que ellos puedan resolver- dijo recordando el problema de Jane.

Sandy: Está bien, te creo... Pero ¿por qué el pomo de la puerta está congelado?- dijo acercándose a la puerta semi- congelada.

Jack: jeje je...E-Es otra h-historia muy graciosa- dijo bastante nervioso sobándose el cuello.

Sandy: (y ¿Cuál es esa historia?)-dijo alzando una ceja.

Jack no tuvo de otra, le contó a Sandy cómo obtuvo sus poderes, cómo se volvió amigo de Pitch y lo que le sucedió a Jane. El joven rubio no sabía si realmente creerle, pero la verdad se reflejaba claramente en los ojos de Jack, así que les creyó la historia.

Sandy: (Esta bien, te creó, vayan a hacer lo que tengan planeado).

Jack: ¡Muchas gracias! - dijo feliz y abrazando a su primo.

Jack le había hecho señas a Pitch, quien de inmediato lo siguió a su habitación. Jack sabía que su primo guardaría el secreto, aunque sabía que cuando se entere Jane, lo iba a ahorcar, pero no tenía de otra, tarde o temprano alguno de sus primos o el mismo Norte se enterarían.

Pitch: Me impresiona que no te vaya a delatar- dijo sorprendido.

Jack: Créeme, mi primo Sandy es el mejor- dijo sonriente.

Pitch: Ya lo creo...y ahora ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que Jane vuelva a la normalidad?- dijo recordando por qué estaban ahí.

Jack: Pues en el libro dice que tenemos que deshacer el hechizo antes de que aparezca la luna roja- dijo releyendo el texto.

Pitch: Por lo que recuerdo, Jane dijo que era una loba- vampiresa... eso significa que sus debilidades son el ajo y la plata- dijo ideando un plan.

Jack: La luna roja es el próximo domingo... Así que tenemos tiempo- dijo inseguro.

**Mientras tanto en casa de Jane.**

La chica aún estaba siendo atormentada por lo que sea que la haya poseído. Al menos su familia había salido a visitar a unos familiares por una semana y la escuela canceló las clases por una repentina nevada.

Jane intentaba alejar a quien la haya poseído, pero al parecer, mientras más luchaba, su energía más se consumía hasta dejarla agotada.

Jane: No, no déjame en paz!- dijo casi gritando.

¿?: No te escaparás de mi control, pequeña...jajaja- dijo con una voz burlona.

Jane: ¡Sal de mi cabeza ahora!- Gritó, exigiéndole a lo que la estaba poseyendo.

¿?: No, no me iré hasta que llegue el día o mejor dicho la noche- dijo burlón.

Jane: Grrr...Por tu culpa casi hiero a mis amigos- dijo enojada y con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica seguía luchando, aunque sabía que en cualquier momento perdería el control de su cuerpo, dejando el control total a lo que la haya poseído.

**En la casa de Jack**

Los chicos empezaron a tomar y desechar ideas para que Jane regresara a la normalidad, pero al parecer es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No tenían aún ninguna idea que funcione.

Pitch: Creo que le tenemos que tender una trampa...-dijo inseguro de que funcionara.

Jack: No, es mala idea…pero ¿Cómo atraerla?-dijo pensativo.

Pitch: ¿No hay en el libro, algo que no ayude?-dijo con esperanza.

Jack: Tal vez, pueda a ver algo-dijo tomando en cuenta la idea de su tímido amigo.

Después de unos minutos de lectura, Jack encontró algunas palabras que no pudo descifrar a pesar de haber aprendido muchas cosas con Jane durante semanas.

Jack: Esto es inútil-dijo golpeándose la cabeza con el libro.

Pitch: Déjame intentar-dijo quitándole el libro a Jack de las manos.

Jack: Ya te dije que es inútil….no se le entiende nada-dijo molesto.

Pitch no le prestaba atención a las protestas de su amigo, el chico solo seguía leyendo el texto hasta llegar a las palabras indescifrables. Forzó un poco la vista, en cuanto intento leer el texto, ¡el sí podía entender aquellas palabras! que para Jack eran muy difíciles.

Pitch: Creo que se lo que dice-diciéndolo en un susurro que Jack pudo escuchar.

Jack: Espera ¿Qué?!...¿Puedes entender lo que dice?-dijo sorprendido

Pitch: Pues parece que si….la verdad no sabía que podía leer esto, son palabras desconocidas-dijo confundido.

Jack: Pero ¿Cómo es que tu….? Ugh….olvídalo ¿Qué es lo que dice?-dijo curioso de saber lo que decía el texto.

Pitch: dice "Anti-hechizo lunar: ¿Cómo recuperar un alma poseída?"-dijo traduciendo el extraño texto.

Jack: ¿Alma poseída?...mmm….Eso, es Jane esta poseída por algo y por eso nos atacó involuntariamente-dijo chasqueando los dedos

Un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos, y se voltearon y vieron junto a ellos a perla, que los veía contenta. Jack sabía cómo había llegado, pero Pitch aún estaba confundido ¿cómo había subido al cuarto sin ser vista? Jack noto la confusión de su amigo, pero eso lo resolvería después.

Ahora teniendo la solución a la mano, pusieron en marcha su plan, el cual era tenerle una trampa a Jane que estaba poseída. Aun se preguntaban una sola cosa ¿Podía Jane haber dejado esa solución en su último intento, antes de perder el control de sí misma?

Los chicos bajaron a la cocina a buscar lo ingredientes para el anti-hechizo que indicaba el libro. Aún seguían siendo vigilados, pero solo pitch sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalada, haciendo que volteara a todos lados para después restarle importancia.

Quien lo vigilaba entre las sombras esbozo una sonrisa tranquila y luego se fue del lugar.

Jack: ¿Qué otra cosa dice?-dijo acercándose al libro.

Pitch: Dice "Advertencia: Si no se aplica antes de la luna roja, el hechizo de luna puede ser permanente"-dijo con miedo en su voz al traducir el texto.

Jack: O-Ok, eso es realmente malo-dijo con miedo.

Los chicos trabajaron en la trampa durante varias horas, hasta que Sandy les indico que ya era hora de dormir, pero ellos habían protestado que querían seguir sin importar cuantas horas les tomara. Sandy se molesto y los obligo a irse a dormir, por supuesto a Pitch le ofreció quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes.


	11. Chapter 11 hechizo lunar parte 2

**HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIANS.**

**Hechizó lunar parte 2**

Al día siguiente, Jack se despertó bastante apresurado y fue directo a la habitación de huéspedes donde dormía Pitch. Sin previo aviso Jack abrió la puerta de golpe despertando a Pitch quien estaba adormilado.

Pitch: ¿Q-Que sucede? (bostezo) ¿Por qué tan temprano-dijo adormilado y confundido.

Jack: Tenemos un problema-dijo preocupado.

Pitch: ¿Y Cuál (bostezo) es el problema?-dijo tallándose los ojos

Jack: Pues estuve investigando sobre nuestra escuela y resulta que ahí hace 30 años apareció un templo…..la leyenda dice que los antecesores adoraban a tres espíritus…..-dijo contando lo que había descubierto.

Pitch: Sigo sin entender… ¿Qué problema hay en eso?-dijo confundido.

Jack: Lo que pasa es que ese antiguo templo aparece solo en luna llena….y la fecha es el 30 de octubre….es decir Halloween y lo peor es que este domingo es luna roja, además que es Halloween-dijo preocupado.

Pitch: Eso significa que tenemos que recuperar a Jane antes de este domingo-dijo analizando la situación.

Jack: Si….si no lo hacemos la cosa que la poseyó tomara el control total y Jane puede desaparecer para siempre-dijo preocupado.

Pitch: Entonces hay que apurarnos –dijo levantándose de un salto.

Los chicos bajaron y desayunaron algo ligero, después empezaron hacer el anti-hechizo que habían dejado pendiente la noche anterior. Jack noto que la puerta que había semi-congelado la noche anterior ya estaba reparada y puesta en su lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Unas horas más tarde los dos chicos, ya tenían el anti-hechizo aunque aún tenían sus dudas si funcionarían. Ahora el momento de idear la trampa.

Pitch: Podemos usar una carnada-sugiriendo la idea.

Jack: Si, puede ser….pero ahora que lo recuerdo Jane es semi-vegetariana-dijo recordando los gustos de su amiga.

Pitch: Tengo el presentimiento que algo en ti le atrae-dijo alzando una ceja.

Jack: ¿A-A que te refieres?-dijo nervioso.

Pitch: Recuerdas cuando ella te vio el cuello, donde te hirió ese monstruo-dijo serio.

Jack: Si, si lo recuerdo….no dejaba de vérmelo….me asusto su mirada-dijo con miedo.

Pitch: Eso significa que tu serás la carnada para ella-dijo sobresaltando a Jack.

Jack: ¿Qué?! Estás loco….Ten en cuenta que ahora está poseída! Sabes lo que podría pasar si de verdad quiere atacarme-dijo asustado.

Pitch: Tienes alguna mejor idea…recuerda que ella es una loba-vampiresa….son dos naturalezas distintas, pero casi con el mismo objetivo-dijo ignorando el primer comentario de Jack.

Jack: A-Aun t-tengo mis temores de lo que puede suceder-dijo con miedo.

Pitch: No sé muy bien cómo usar mis poderes….pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tienes miedo de algo más…..anda puedes decírmelo-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo a manera de apoyo.

Jack: Tienes razón….tengo miedo de perderla, como cuando perdí a mi hermana pequeña-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Pitch: Te entiendo, yo perdí a mis padres y la verdad no sé si ellos me abandonaron o les paso algo-dijo con una sonrisa triste y sincera.

Jack: Bien, creo es mejor dejar a un lado esos recuerdos…..vamos a salvar a Jane como sea-dijo decidido.

Pitch: Si-dijo con entusiasmó.

Durante todo el día, fueron al mismo lugar donde ese monstruo los ataco, ese lugar es donde pondrían la trampa para recuperar a Jane antes de la luna roja. Hacía demasiado calor para ser otoño y el chico de poderes oscuros se escondía en las sombras sin saber ¿Por qué?

Pusieron la trampa que consistía en una jaula lo bastante resistente para que Jane no la rompa mientras este poseída. Esta jaula era de plata con olor a ajo y si no funcionaba los chicos habían cavado un hoyo lo bastante profundo con estacas.

El primo de Jack, Sandy les había ayudado para construir la jaula hecha de plata, porque sabía que no lo podían hacerlo todo solos. Y se aseguraron que personas externas no cayeran en la trampa por error.

Una vez más callo la noche y los chicos tuvieron que acampar para escuchar de inmediato si Jane había caído en la trampa, pero lo único que pudieron escuchar fue un aullido espantoso y sabían quien había sido, el sonido se escucho muy lejano. Los chicos salieron a investigar su trampa, pero al llegar no había nada; decepcionados regresaron a su casa de campaña.

Jack: Esto no funciona, seguramente ese monstruo sabe de la trampa-dijo decepcionado.

Pitch: No, te des por vencido…vamos a recuperar a Jane-dijo dándole apoyo.

Jack: Pero, escuchamos esos aullidos…..Jane podría estar en cualquier parte sin voluntad propia-dijo triste.

Pitch: Pues yo no creo que a Jane le agrade que te des por vencido tan fácilmente-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Jack: mmm…tienes razón, ella nunca se daría por vencida….entonces yo no me voy a dar por vencido-dijo con entusiasmo recuperado.

Pitch: Ni yo….vamos tenemos una nueva oportunidad mañana, es más que tal si reforzamos la jaula-dijo con entusiasmo.

Jack: Tienes razón…hay que reforzar la jaula y esta vez recuperaremos a Jane, no importa lo que cueste-dijo decidido.

Pitch: Me gusta esa actitud….vamos-dijo avanzando rápido.

Jack siguió a su amigo, nunca creyó que un chico tímido con ahora poderes sobrenaturales como él fuera el segundo mejor amigo que había conocido en toda su vida. Él no había tenido ningún amigo desde que estaba en el orfanato porque todos los niños se burlaban de su color de cabello y eso lo avergonzaba mucho.

Jane no había dicho nada desde que lo conoció, de hecho le pareció único y lindo. Pitch igual también no había dicho nada, ellos dos serán siempre sus mejores amigos.

Durante toda la semana la jaula que habían puesto no estaba funcionando y mientras más pasaban las horas Jack se desanimaba más y eso lo notaba frecuentemente Pitch. Hasta que llego el día temido de los chicos.

Pasaron las horas y los dos adolecentes estaban tensos por lo que podía suceder, hasta que un ruido les llamo la atención y fueron directo hacia su trampa, pero para su mala suerte no había nada dentro de la jaula. Hasta que sintieron ese aire frio que era tan familiar para los dos, se voltearon y vieron al monstruo que había poseído a Jane, ahora aquel ser tenía el control total del cuerpo de su amiga.

Dentro del monstruo Jane estaba despertando y al ver que estaba atacando a sus amigos puso resistencia, para aunque sea darles oportunidad de escapar.

Jane: NO! No, dejare que los lastimes-dijo resistiendo en atacarlos involuntariamente.

¿?: No, te agotes más princesa….esto acabo-dijo burlón.

Jane: No! Mientras aun este aquí, no te dejare hacer daño a nadie-dijo furiosa.

¿?: JA, tú…tú estas demasiado débil para vencerme-dijo malignamente.

Jane: Grrrr-gruño con furia.

Mientras Jane y aquel monstruo debatían por el control; los chicos vieron la oportunidad de un nuevo plan, el cual era quitarle el anillo para debilitar un poco al enemigo, pero era bastante difícil hacerlo si ese monstruo se movía a cada minuto.

Pitch: vamos hay que idear un plan antes de que…..oh, no, no-antes de terminar la oración la luz de la luna roja apareció dejando perplejos a los dos adolescentes.

El monstruo vio la luz de la luna roja sonriendo ampliamente mostrado sus afilados y peligrosos colmillos, para después reírse de manera perversa y dejando a los adolescentes asustados por el efecto de luz lunar.

Esta vez necesitarían ayuda, pero de ¿Quién? Ellos son los únicos con poderes sobrenaturales y no sabían cómo solucionar esto antes de que empeore.


End file.
